Improvisation
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo has always been the last resort. Shizaya/Fluff


The last things Izaya remembered before dissolving into sleep on his couch were the mischievous glints in his sisters' eyes. Of course, he wouldn't think anything of it until he woke up from his nap a few hours later to discover what they'd done.

Glancing groggily down at his hands again, Izaya sighed, glaring half-heartedly at the innocence-feigning twins. Chinese Finger Traps, on every one of his fingers—

"Of course they aren't coming off, they're _special_," Mairu explained, trying desperately to hide her smirk.

—with a _twist_.

Izaya exhaled in frustration.

"You're telling me that you decided to test your mutant Finger Traps on me, and you don't even know how to get them off yourselves?" It was a recounting of events more than an inquiry. Izaya got two enthusiastic nods in reply, and continued;

"Of course, this is what I get for letting you in. How could I _ever_ have expected you two to just _behave_?"

Mairu shrugged carelessly, brushing the entire situation off.

"Well that's _you're_ problem; not ours. But hey, when you figure how to get those off, let us know," And before Izaya could even bother trying to stop them, the twins had skipped through the door to his apartment, leaving Izaya to his own devices. Izaya glanced down at his connected hands again in dismay; this was _definitely_ going to put a damper on his evening. He tried pushing, pulling, and twisting again to no avail. Whatever his sisters had done to alter the traps, they just _weren't_ coming off.

The informant was thankful that Mairu and Kururi at least had the decency to leave his door open as he decided to give a visit to Shinra. He shut the door to his apartment with his foot, and began his journey of shouldering open doors and hiding his fused fingers with the sleeves of his jacket all the way to Shinra's apartment. The visit started well, Shinra had taken a look at the strange things and prodded at them before deciding that he had an elixir of some sort that could dissolve them. Izaya filled with relief—at least until Shinra started listing the 'downers' of his concoction.

Before Shinra could finish explaining the potentially fatal after-effects of his miracle acid, Izaya had vanished from his living room.

Izaya had been wandering the streets for a few hours now in search of Celty. He was sure that she and her mysterious shadow-weapons could remedy the situation—but she was no where to be found. He had found Kadota's gang earlier, but left as quickly as he'd found them when Erika and Walker offered to remove the Finger Traps with their less-than-conventional torture tools. Izaya had even asked _Namie_ for help—but she'd just offered to chop his hands off, and that wouldn't do.

The informant had just about given up hope, before the familiar blur of a bartender's suit flashed by his vision. It all seemed to click—if _Shizuo_ couldn't pry the wretched traps from his fingers, then _no_ _one_ could—it was all just a matter of getting the brute to comply. Izaya approached Shizuo in a manner that he thought casual; he'd nudged Shizuo's elbow with his own in the midst of the city crowds and spoke.

"Oi, Shizu-chan."

The very second Shizuo turned his head and saw Izaya standing next to him; he'd grabbed the other man by the shoulders and flung him down the nearest alley. Shizuo apologized to Tom before stalking off angrily into the secluded alleyway which separated him and Izaya from the throngs of civilians. The blond caught sight of Izaya as the man attempted to rise without using his hands, using the diamond-chain fence behind him as support.

"What the fuck are you doing, flea?" Shizuo asked gruffly, amusement evident in his voice. Izaya did look rather strange, struggling to stand without the use of his disabled arms, since Shizuo didn't realize Izaya's predicament.

"Standing up, isn't it obvious?" Izaya stated with as much class as one could muster when failing multiple times to stand. At last, the informant gained his footing, remembering that he was supposed to be winning Shizuo's _support_, not trying to sentence himself to an untimely death. Shizuo just glared with slight confusion as Izaya flashed him a smile without making any move to draw out his flickblade.

"Bull. Something's up, not that it really matters since I'm gonna make today you're last." Shizuo removed his shades, and inched towards Izaya with intent to kill. Izaya supposed it was now or never.

"Actually, Shizu-chan, I was hoping we could make a deal…" The informant let his voice drip with implied possibilities, the way that drew others to his charismatic manipulation. Seeing the blond pause, a sly grin crept over Izaya.

"What kind of—_no_, no, I'm not gonna be part of your fucked up plans, nice try." Shizuo seemed even angrier than before. Izaya should've known that the brute would do the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"_Wait_!" Izaya snapped, reading Shizuo's body language and knowing that the man was about to attack, he shoved his trapped hands in front of his face for Shizuo to see. All he got was a raised brow.

"I don't give a _damn_ what you're kinks are."

If Izaya could facepalm, he probably would've at that moment.

"_No_, Shizuo, I'm trying to get these _off_!" Izaya snapped, feeling ridiculous for trying to get the man to cooperate.

Shizuo considered this for a moment, and realized what Izaya must've wanted.

"I'm not getting these off for you. Haha, let's see the high and mighty Orihara Izaya get out of _this_ one," Shizuo chuckled, a venomous grin lacing his features.

"Come onnnn Shizu-chaaaaan, I promise I'll leave you alone for a few days!"

Shizuo growled menacingly, stepping closer to the object of his chagrin.

"A whole week," Izaya offered, realizing that in his current situation—hands trapped, exit blocked by Shizuo—his only escape would be to get Shizuo to cooperate.

Shizuo scoffed. "I could get you to leave me alone for the rest of my _life_ if I killed you _here_ and _now_." The blond grinned, knowing that—_for once_—he had the upper hand. And _damn_, did it feel good.

At that moment, Izaya had to think fast or get killed.

As Shizuo raised his fist and prepared to embed it in the informant's face, Izaya lifted up his arms and looped them quickly around Shizuo's shoulders, drawing the man towards him for an improvised kiss. Their lips pressed together awkwardly, Izaya on his toes to meet Shizuo's mouth, and the brunette hoped that his rash plan would work.

Realization sinking in, Shizuo roughly grabbed each of Izaya's wrists, and yanked the arms from around his shoulders, effectively ripping the Finger Traps down the middle and freeing the informant's hands. No sooner had the blond stumbled backwards struggling for air before Izaya jumped back in glee, shedding the remnants of the traps with a relieved grin. Before Shizuo was able to regain himself completely and toss the nearest dumpster at the retreating flea, Izaya was practically out of sight, the last wave of his hand vanishing.

"Thanks a bunch, Shizu-cha~n!"

Shizuo stood transfixed on the spot Izaya had left him, not bothering to continue the chase, half-upset that he'd been twisted into Izaya's plans again and half-embarrassed by the turn of events. "_Tch_," Shizuo slid his shades back over his eyes and stalked off in the opposite direction that Izaya went, shouting one last thing into the air as he walked.

"I better get that goddamned week, _I-ZA-YAAA_!"

* * *

**A/N: REQUEST FROM STRAWBERRY-BLISS C:**

**I hope you guys didn't drown in the fluff.**


End file.
